


Sometimes All You Need is a Hug

by astarryjelly



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Attempted Corrective Rape, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullies, Bullying, Cemetery, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutting, Dead Parent, Dead Parents, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Member Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, High School, Homophobia, Hugs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Making Out, Making Up, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Harm, Sleepovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, living alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: This had become a sort of routine.The two girls would go to school, visiting the graveyard on Wednesdays and Saturdays. They would never say anything to each other, never acknowledge the other's presence. They both knew they were there though.Bonnie had never seen Marcy cry there before. Yet here she stood over her mother's grave, chest wracked with tears.[Chapter 1 is just an update about what going on with this story and everything after that is the story itself! <3]
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 147





	1. Authors Note/Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on what's going on with this story, where I went, and where I want to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so so so so so sorry I just vanished and left this fic unfinished. I hope you understand where I'm coming from and continue to support me with this.

Ok hi, guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry I abandoned this fic the way I did and I hope you all understand. I want to be open and candid with you all, so if I’m being honest, I took a hiatus because I was having a lot of problems with my mental health. Once I started to feel better, I found I had sorta lost interest in this ship? It felt like a burden to write, and that I would be letting people down if I didn't update, but it just didn't bring me the same joy it used to. For a while, they were a hyperfixation of mine so, back then, I thought I would be able to accomplish something like this. Clearly, I was wrong and I ended giving up before being able to tell the whole story. I had also lost a bit of interest in writing, period. It felt like it was so much work for absolutely no benefit, because it no longer made me happy. However, after Obsidian was released, I found myself falling back down the rabbit hole and this time I’m not as fixated with them so my goals are a lot more realistic. I've also begun writing in a few other fandoms again and it has really sparked my passion for writing again. I don’t have as much time as I did before but this is a fic I would really love to finish what I had in mind, as this story was something important to me. 

I plan on first, going back and rewriting what I already have, to make it a bit more coherent. I was in a messy place at the time of writing and it really reflected in my writing. I reread what I had originally and it's just not up to par with my writing currently. Once I’m caught up with the edits, I will be continuing/finishing this story! My updates may come a bit slower, but I really want to finish this for you guys. I especially don’t want to leave it with what it is right now. The amount of love I got upon releasing this fic was incredible and a just wanna thank everyone who has supported me until now, and I hope you all will continue to follow this story in the future. 

I really really hope you guys understand and will follow and support me on my journey. 

Lots of love  
~ Ducky

(PS. You can expect a rewritten version of the first chapter in the coming days, but I will most likely take down all of the other chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And boom. I'm back! I've missed this fandom and story. I hope you all will continue to read and support this in the future.


	2. It's gonna be ok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had never seen her cry here, but for some reason, the one time it did hit her differently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [EDITED] Ok hiiiiii! So I finally touched up this chapter, I didn't have too many problems with it so it was quick! Thus begins our journey! I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading <3

They hadn’t spoken in years.

Marceline Abadeer, infamous in her grade. Dark hair, eyes, makeup. Her well known deep red bass tucked away in the storage closet of the band room. 

She was alone the majority of the time. She never had many friends or boyfriends. Her only boyfriend was her ex, Ash. He was disgusting. Toxic, controlling, abusive. He forced the girl into isolation, keeping her tight under his thumb. No one ever questioned the bruises when she came to school. 

However, the one thing that stood out the most about Marcy was her looks. She had thick back hair, often seen messily cascading down her back. It just brushed the swell of her hips, brushing past her slender waist to fall on petite hips. She had pale, almost grey skin and black eyes. Most notably, she had a unique scar on the left side of her neck. Two small red dots, one above the other. They stuck out greatly, juxtaposed against the smooth grey tone of her neck. 

On the polar opposite side stood Bonnibel Bubblegum, Bonnie for short. Everything about her was colorful. She had soft, honey, skin, freckles dusting her from forehead to shoulder. Her thick curls were dyed a vibrant pink to match her layers of blush. Her hair fell just short of her waist, usually tied into a messy half up half down to keep it out of her face during classes. This never prevented the odd strand from falling against her soft pink glasses.

People claimed it was a wonder that she was popular. By any means nowadays, she would be considered a nerd. Science was always her favorite subject. She was the school star student. Captain of the cheer team, straight As, and popular. 

The rumor was that they used to be best friends.

Hey, opposites attract right?

The moment high school rolled around, the girl’s friendship seemed to crumble. Bonnie grew popular, her looks becoming known amongst every boy in the school. No one could deny that Marceline was also beautiful, her stunning looks striking almost terror into any boy who desired her affection. However, Bonnibel seemed to emit this warmth. It drew everyone near to her, a kindness unmatched. 

Marcy, on the other hand, was always in trouble. She spent her weekends in detention, carving silly words into wooden desks. Her name was found all over the school, carved into wooden desks and walls. 

Her biggest hobby was music. If anyone knew her well, they would know that they could find her, late at night, in the music room. She would be sat in the corner, her bass carefully rested in her lap. 

Bonnie instantly flourished in the new environment, leaving her best friend behind. All their memories of sneaking into the caverns late at night and graffiting the walls lost in a pile of schoolwork and parties.

Start of junior year and Bonnie stands in front of her uncle's grave, her sole caretaker.

Her parents abandoned her as a child, leaving her to live with her crazy uncle. He died of a heart attack at the beginning of the school year. Even though it's winter of senior year, something in her chest still hurts as she reads his name mindlessly. The tears on her cheeks betray her monotonous voice. 

Her uncle's passing hurt Bonnie tremendously. She knew that one day, she would be able to move past it. However, the memory of the hospital telling her about her uncle's condition will forever haunt her. 

Just a few rows down stood Marceline. She stood over her mother's grave, letting out a soft sigh and walking in circles aimlessly. Her hands were buried deep in her coat pockets to protect her from the cold. She never let herself cry here, keeping the emotion tucked into the back of her head. 

No matter how many years went by, the image would never leave her head.

Her father was abusive, throwing, and breaking things when he felt the slightest bit angry. He left her family when she was 10, throwing the weight of a child onto a mother who had no job before the loss. She knew depression ran in her family, hell, she had it. But, something about the image of her mother's lifeless body on the floor, her blood spattered across her 13-year-old body, could never leave her head. The sound of the gun falling to the floor as her mother called out her name for the last time. She wished she could have been there just a few minutes earlier. Just to have enough time to tell her mom to stop, and that everything would be ok someday. Yet here she stood over her grave, petrified to return to her empty, echo-y, home.

Her hair was pulled sloppily into a bun, trying to keep it out of her face.

They both knew the other was there, always seeing each other in the distance.

Marcy couldn't lie to herself, she still missed Bonnie. Bonnie was home for her, a place where she could go and not have to face the terror that was her house. She would never tell a soul about the slight crush she had developed on the pink-haired beauty all those years ago. A crush that never faded. She watched the girl from a distance, smiling when she flourished with new friends. No matter how much it hurt to watch her be with other people, she was happy and that's all that mattered to the girl. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest when she thought about the time they had spent together. 

Bonnie kept an eye out for Marcy. She watched her as she stood over her mother's grave, discussing what had happened recently. She never cried or whined, merely talked. She seemed to be mostly over the death, never making a big deal or telling her mother she wished she were here. Still, she couldn't imagine being Marcy.

The whole school found out about her mother's suicide, often whispering and talking about it as she walked down the hallways. Marcy never said a word. The previously loud, rambunctious teen fell into herself. She could tell there was a part of Marceline that wasn’t here anymore, the part Bonnie had known the best. She would always be a troublemaker, but now she was acting up for a different reason. She used to act out just for the fun of it, the jokes. It was entertainment. Now, it was a cry for help. She needed someone to notice her.

She would never show it, but deep down, Marceline was hurting.

No matter how old she got, the teasing always hurt.

The other kids had nicknamed her 'Marceline the Vampire Queen" poking fun at her unique scar.

She started wearing concealer after that.

This had become a sort of routine.

The two girls would go to school, visiting the graveyard on Wednesdays and Saturdays. They would never say anything to each other, never acknowledge the other's presence. They both knew they were there though.

One day it had been a particularly rough day at school. Marceline was stressed. Finals were coming up as well as a huge band performance. She was sent to the principals twice that day, as well as continuously teased.

She had finally hit her breaking point.

Bonnie watched her from the front of their Psychology class. The grey girl sat in the back, avoiding people as much as possible.

The moment the bell rang, Marceline was packed and already on her way out of the class. She was stopped in the hallways by a group of girls.

"Awe is our wittle Vampire baby gonna go cry to her mommy now? Oh wait, she can't. Well, she might as well just join her and do us a favor."

"Imagine being such a bad person you couldn't stop your own mother from killing herself. Lazy bitch."

The black-haired girl shoved her way through the crowd, pushing onto the street. She stormed down the sidewalk, rubbing her tears away as she approached the graveyard.

She stood in front of her mother's grave, frowning. Slender grey fingers traced her grave lightly, tears flowing down her face the moment they touched. She had never cried here before, let alone this much. Yet she couldn't help it. Years of pent up sadness and fear were pouring out. She hiccuped and heaved as she let out her emotions. Her fingers traced her mother's name engraved into the smooth stone.

"Mom, please. I need you. Why did you have to go? The bullying keeps getting worse," The tears just came out harder, she struggled to speak, to breathe. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. If I was just home earlier I could have helped you. They keep telling me it's my fault. I know it is and I'm sorry."

She let out a sarcastic laugh, ruffling her hair.

"They keep telling me to join you and at this point, I'm starting to consider it."

The bubblegum girl had never seen Marcy cry at the cemetery, let alone this hard. Something about the way she held herself as she cried struck something in Bonnie. She crept towards the girl slowly, afraid to startle her.

The plan was just to watch her, curiosity taking over. However, the moment she talked about ending her life, she knew she would have to interfere.

Suddenly, a pair of soft arms wrapped around the grey girl, sliding the two of them slowly to the floor. She startled until she noticed the familiar pastel pink polish on short nails.

"Bonnibel wha-" She rubbed her eyes.

"Hey hey hey. That's not important right now. Come on, everything is gonna be ok."

The pink girl held Marceline for what felt like years, letting the slender girl cry in her arms while they watched the sunset. Her hands massaged her back lazily. Marceline wrapped her arms around the pinkette clutching her against her tightly. For just a moment, they could pretend that they were children again. Their friendship had never crumbled, and they could love each other freely. She buried her nose in her black hair, inhaling the familiar smell of paint and citrus. Her hands twisted her black locks in her hands. 

The black-haired girl cried for what felt like ages, and she let Bonnie hold her the hold time, kissing the top of her head softly and stroking her back. 

"I've got you Marceline."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I hope you all enjoyed! Kudos are always super appreciated and my diet consists of 99% comments! Thank youuuuu <33


End file.
